


You Wanna Stay With Me?

by galsbeingpaladins



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Post Season 2 episode 29, a teeny bit nervous and clumsy and awkward but also gaaaaaay, also i looove keg, and bang her way through ever hot lady npc or guest, but in the mean time, but we all know they are both useless lesbians (queer women), fair warning i also love beau/yasha, flirt, fumble, i love keg, i will gladly watch beau, in which beau actually seems smooth in comparison to keg?, so please accept this hastily written fic about two queer disasters getting it on, the queer world is severely deprived of hot butch ladies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 04:03:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15573336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galsbeingpaladins/pseuds/galsbeingpaladins
Summary: Body aching from the battle and the long haul back from the Iron Shepard's Nest, Keg hopes to chase the pain and nightmares away with some booze and a good fuck. But will her nerves catch up to her?A post Campaign 2 Episode 29 fic because I love how Ashly played Keg as kind of adorably nervous in response to Beau's smooth ass "You wanna stay with me?" So I took it a few steps further and here you go.Edit: (whoops, episode 30 lowkey retconed the possibility of this fitting into the canon)





	You Wanna Stay With Me?

**Author's Note:**

> Hastily written and unbeta'd so respectful feedback welcome.

It had been a difficult process to carry the three unconscious party members back to the Landlocked Lady, with most of the party injured and out of magic. The strongest and least battered out of the weary Might Nein, Keg shouldered most of burden, pulling the limp bodies of Fjord, Jester, and Yasha back on a wagon commandeered from the Iron Shepherds hideout. Thankfully they were spared any run ins with bone-spurred dire beasts, and arrived just at the brothel just as the sky above the purple treeline was tinged with light blue and orange.

The downstairs taproom had been almost empty when they arrived. But when the ragged crew piled into the establishment, the owner was quickly roused by one of the workers lounging around the bar. He was eventually cowed by Nott’s sharp disposition into giving them a few extra rooms for the day, and she aggressively tossed him the gold coins from Shakäste.

In what seemed like an unusual gesture to Keg, Nott had also demanded that the chefs should prepare their finest selection pastries for a late breakfast. Keg was a little disappointed Nott hadn’t asked for his finest selection of tongues… she could imagine how that request would go in an establishment like this.

After helping carry the unconscious bodies the last few steps to their new rooms, Keg had decided to give the Mighty Nein some space. She sidled up to the bar, listening to the innkeep give the kitchen staff Nott’s odd request. Then she ordered the best bottle of liquor in the house. Well the best one within her budget. She was also feeling like throwing around a bit of money.

Expensive bottle of whiskey in her grip, Keg climbed the stairs, muscles aching at each step. Defeating the Iron Shepherds had been tough, but the journey back had been just as draining. While it hurt to move, the sharp ache in her muscles helped push out the darker thoughts that threatened to swirl around in her head. Hopefully booze and sex would do the same.

Part of Keg was exhausted, but there was also an underlying thrill running through her at the anticipation of Beau’s offer to take her to bed. It had been at the back of her mind the entire journey back. She and Beau had kept their distance, but there still had been a spark of energy between them. A look here, a touch on the shoulder there, as Beau moved ahead to scout through the forest. Trudging up the last few steps up the stairs, it was impossible to ignore the warmth of arousal that spread through her when she pictured Beau, shit talking and smirking as she beat dirty lowlifes within an inch of their lives. And it was a hell of a lot more appealing train of thought then any of the alternatives.

On the second story of the Landlocked Lady one of the doors in the upstairs hallway was open, and Keg could hear Beau and Caduceus through it talking quietly. Her dented heavy armor shifted with every step, but nonetheless Keg attempted to approach the doorway as quietly as she could manage.

“I’ll keep an eye on her, don’t you worry, Beau” she could hear Caduceus’ low rumble just through the doorway.

Stopping just before the threshold, Keg watched as Beau leaned over the leftmost bed, across the room from Caduceus, where the battered and unconscious Yasha was splayed out. Keg stood still, feeling distinctly as if she was intruding on something, as Beau whispered something to the unconscious figure tucked gently into bed. Among the ragged whispers, she heard Beau utter heard a soft “sorry,” and what sounded like a long apology, just before Beau placed a featherlight kiss on Yasha’s forehead.

Keg shifted, suddenly a bit uncomfortable, and the metal plates of her armor rustled loudly enough for Beau to hear and snap her head back to the doorway. Caught, Keg put her hands up, “Oh I’m sorry I didn’t mean to disturb---”

“Hey, Keg! You got the booze?” Beau interrupted, seemingly unperturbed by Keg’s presence at the doorway.

“Oh, sure. Yup!” Keg waved the whisky bottle, as if the offer of alcohol could erase having walking in on what seemed to be a intimate moment.  

“Sweet, lets head back to my room then,” with one last look at Yasha, Beau turned back to the door, giving Caduceus a quick two finger salute before leaving, “‘Night ‘Duceus.”

As she left the room, closing the door behind her, Beau reached down to look at the whisky, “Damn this is the good shit. You’re really putting out!”

Keg chuckled awkwardly again as they headed back to their room together, “Well, I guess we finally won, didn’t we?”

Beau nodded slowly, “Fuck, I guess we did.”

Once they were back in Beau’s room and the door was closed behind them, Keg poured herself and Beau a shot, filling the glasses to the rim and until they just began to overflow onto the wooden bedside table. Over the glasses, she could see Beau, sitting casually on the bed her arm around the wooden pillar that held up the bed canopy. She was watching Keg pour the shots, eyes moving from where Keg’s fingers curled around the whiskey bottle’s neck, and up to meet Keg’s eyes. Keg felt the nerves drain out of her body, replaced by a fresh rush of excitement.

She passed the shot off, and they clinked glasses, spilling a little more whiskey. Keg could hear Beau mutter a quiet thought for Molly, and she did the same for her own fallen friend before chasing back the alcohol.

After downing another quick shot, Beau put her glass off to the side and turned to Keg with a cocky, shit-eating grin, “So, how d'ya usually get all that armor off?”

* * *

Even with the extra hands from Beau, it took longer than normal to doff Keg’s armor. They were both suddenly very distracted by the proximity unbuckling the bulky armor required, and stray hands and eager lips proved to hinder the process. Eventually, after a few minutes of distracting heavy kisses, eager fumbling, and few chuckles---at the expense of Beau’s failed attempts to untie the more difficult straps---the two of them rolled onto the bed together, only thin layers of clothing separating their bodies.

Hands already reaching for Keg’s belt, Beau leaned up to close the distance between their lips. But before she could, Keg hesitated, her own hands suddenly shifting from where they had been running up Beau’s side and moving back onto the bed.

“Wait Beau, I… I have to ask.” Keg said nervously, her gaze turning away from Beau and past her head. “Look it's none of my business but...  I’m not getting between you and anyone, am I? Y’know you and…”

“Yasha?” Beau filled in.

“Yeah. I mean I’m not judging you for the other night---” Beau cleared her throat awkwardly, “---It’s totally your choice who you bring to bed. Just… now that she's back, and I saw the way you were lookin’ at her and thought… Well I don’t want to mess anything up for you.”

Beau brought her hand up to Kegs jaw, brushing lightly against the stubble as she turned Keg’s gaze to meet her own, “Hey, I appreciate you asking, but there’s nothin’ going on between me and Yasha.”

She paused, taking a breath before continuing, “Maybe there coulda been, and hell, maybe there will be someday. But Yasha, she’s a tough nut to crack. And honestly I wasn’t even thinking about all that when I suggested this. I’m glad we found her, and the rest of them too. But to me it just means that now, for the first time since the shitstorm that was the Iron Shepards rolled through our lives, we can finally sit back and take a break. And well, frankly, I am more that willing to do that with you.”

“And a good bottle of whiskey?” Keg added sheepishly, trying to lighten the mood.

“Hear, hear” said Beau, before she pulled their mouths back together and reached up to fumble with Keg’s belt buckle.

**Author's Note:**

> i love these gay disasters. and on the same day that marisha wore those lovely rainbow suspenders!! this is why i poured hours of my life into this show.


End file.
